Blitz (Final Fantasy VI)
Blitz is Sabin's special command in Final Fantasy VI. Input using buttons or touch inputs, Blitz relies on the player's memory to effectively use, but can be devastating. It deals damage based on Sabin's Magic stat, and is unaffected by his equipment. The optional character Gogo may also use the Blitz command. Learning all Blitzes in the mobile/Steam version earns the Masterful Mastership! achievement. Mechanics Inputs In the SNES and GBA releases, Blitz is activated by inputting a certain button combination, much like a fighting game. The player must press to give the Blitz command, then, while the cursor is pointing at Sabin, press the proper button commands, and then press again to execute the command. Due to the Game Boy Advance version not possessing or buttons, the Blitzes which use those are input differently in with the and buttons replaced with the right and left shoulder buttons. The PlayStation release is identical to the SNES release, aside from using its own buttons. In the mobile version, the Blitz commands are input via choosing the arrows that appear on the screen when executing Blitz with touch. There is button feedback when hitting the buttons, and it is possible to cancel mistakes. The player's last Blitz will be repeated if Auto Battle is selected without having to manually input it again. Initially there was no in-game help on how to perform Blitzes, but this has been corrected in an update. When the game is played with two players on the Super Nintendo and PlayStation versions, if one player presses any buttons while the other is attempting to input a Blitz command, the Blitz will fail. Unlocking Sabin learns new Blitzes as he levels up, similar to how Terra and Celes earn magic. The exception is Phantom Rush, which is learned regardless of Sabin's level by visiting Duncan in his cabin in the World of Ruin. If the player does not visit Duncan's cabin, Phantom Rush can still be acquired by reaching level 70 with Sabin. All Blitzes are unblockable. List of Blitzes PC/ Mobile Cheat Sheet https://1drv.ms/b/s!AjHxc0T2w5c6gYBZqtaEE_9JFElX1Q Gallery FFVI Phoenix Dance Sabin Image Sprite.png|Rising Phoenix's Sabin Image. Pummel.PNG|Raging Fist, known as Pummel (SNES). Aurabolt.PNG|Aura Cannon, known as Aurabolt (SNES). Suplex.PNG|Meteor Strike, known as Suplex (SNES). Firedance.PNG|Rising Phoenix, known as Fire Dance (SNES). MantraFFVI.PNG|Chakra, known as Mantra (SNES). Airblade.PNG|Razor Gale, known as Air Blade (SNES). Spiraler.PNG|Soul Spiral, known as Spiraler (SNES). Bumrush.PNG|Phantom Rush, known as Bum Rush (SNES). FFVI - Failed Blitz Input.png|Failed Blitz Input (SNES). FFVI GBA - Failed Blitz Input.png|Failed Blitz Input (GBA). Raging Fist - FF6Advance.png|Raging Fist (GBA). Aura Cannon - FF6Advance.png|Aura Cannon (GBA). Meteor Strike - FF6Advance.png|Meteor Strike (GBA). Rising Phoenix - FF6Advance.png|Rising Phoenix (GBA). Chakra - FF6Advance.png|Chakra (GBA). Razor Gale - FF6Advance.png|Razor Gale (GBA). Soul Spiral - FF6Advance.png|Soul Spiral (GBA). Phantom Rush - FF6Advance.png|Phantom Rush (GBA). FFVI iOS - Failed Blitz Input.jpg|Failed Blitz Input (iOS). FFVI GBA Abilities Menu 5.png|Blitz menu (GBA). Blitz-FFVI-iOS.png|Blitz input (iOS/Android). Other appearances Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Aura Cannon.png|Aura Cannon. DFFOO Razor Gale.png|Razor Gale. Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Aura Cannon.png|Aura Cannon. PFF Raging Fist.png|Raging Fist. PFF Razor Gale.png|Razor Gale. PFF Rising Phoenix.png|Rising Phoenix. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Sabin uses his Blitz techniques in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. ;Ability Cards FFAB Aura Cannon - Sabin SR.png|Aura Cannon (SR). FFAB Aura Cannon - Sabin SR+.png|Aura Cannon (SR+). FFAB Meteor Strike - Sabin SSR.png|Meteor Strike (SSR). FFAB Raging Fist - Sabin SSR.png|Raging Fist (SSR). FFAB Vacuum Wave - Sabin SSR.png|Razor Gale (SSR). FFAB Rising Phoenix - Sabin SSR.png|Rising Phoenix (SSR). FFAB Meteor Strike - Sabin SSR+.png|Meteor Strike (SSR+). FFAB Raging Fist - Sabin SSR+.png|Raging Fist (SSR+). FFAB Vacuum Wave - Sabin SSR+.png|Razor Gale (SSR+). FFAB Rising Phoenix - Sabin SSR+.png|Rising Phoenix (SSR+). FFAB Phantom Rush - Sabin UR.png|Phantom Rush (UR). ;Legend Cards FFAB Aura Cannon - Sabin Legend SR.png|Aura Cannon (SR). FFAB Raging Fist - Sabin Legend SR.png|Raging Fist (SR). FFAB Razor Gale - Sabin Legend SR.png|Razor Gale (SR). FFAB Aura Cannon - Sabin Legend SR+.png|Aura Cannon (SR+). FFAB Raging Fist - Sabin Legend SR+.png|Raging Fist (SR+). FFAB Razor Gale - Sabin Legend SR+.png|Razor Gale (SR+). FFAB Meteor Strike - Sabin Legend SSR.png|Meteor Strike (SSR). FFAB Phantom Rush - Sabin Legend SSR.png|Phantom Rush (SSR). FFAB Raging Fist - Sabin Legend SSR.png|Raging Fist (SSR). FFAB Razor Gale - Sabin Legend SSR.png|Razor Gale (SSR). FFAB Rising Phoenix - Sabin Legend SSR.png|Rising Phoenix (SSR). FFAB Meteor Strike - Sabin Legend SSR+.png|Meteor Strike (SSR+). FFAB Phantom Rush - Sabin Legend SSR+.png|Phantom Rush (SSR+). FFAB Raging Fist - Sabin Legend SSR+.png|Raging Fist (SSR+). FFAB Razor Gale - Sabin Legend SSR+.png|Razor Gale (SSR+). FFAB Rising Phoenix - Sabin Legend SSR+.png|Rising Phoenix (SSR+). FFAB Phantom Rush - Edgar (Assist Sabin) Legend UR+.png|Phantom Rush (UR+). Final Fantasy Record Keeper Sabin uses his Blitz moves as his Unique Soul Breaks, which are granted by fist weapons native to the Final Fantasy VI Realm. FFRK Phantom Rush.png|Phantom Rush. FFRK Raging Fists.png|Raging Fist. FFRK Razor Gale.png|Razor Gale. FFRK Rising Phoenix.png|Rising Phoenix. FFRK Soul Spiral.png|Soul Spiral. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE Aura Cannon.png|Aura Cannon. FFBE Aura Cannon FFVI.png|Aura Cannon (Monk Sabin of Kolts' version). FFBE Chakra FFVI.png|Chakra. FFBE Meteor Strike FFVI.png|Meteor Strike. FFBE Phantom Rush.png|Phantom Rush. FFBE Raging Fist.png|Raging Fist. FFBE Raging Fist FFVI.png|Raging Fist (Monk Sabin of Kolts' version). FFBE Vacuum Wave.png|Razor Gale. FFBE Razor Gale FFVI.png|Razor Gale (Monk Sabin of Kolts' version). FFBE Rising Phoenix FFVI.png|Rising Phoenix (Monk Sabin of Kolts' version). FFBE Soul Spiral.png|Soul Spiral. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game One of Sabin's cards can use Phantom Rush for one Earth CP and the discard of a Sabin card, but can only use it when Sabin is attacking. Phantom Rush removes a Forward of the player's choosing from the game. Etymology Trivia * The Phantom Train is vulnerable to Sabin's Meteor Strike (called Suplex in the SNES version). A suplex is a throw that usually involves arching/bridging either overhead or twisting to the side, so the opponent is slammed to the mat back-first. Sabin's ability to do this with a train has become an inside joke among fans. * Sabin can also suplex himself if he is confused and is the last standing member of the party. * Sabin's Blitz Aura Cannon ("AuraBolt") has the same button commands as the famous "Hadouken" from Street Fighter. They are both ranged attacks, but Aura Cannon more closely resembles the more powerful "Shinkuu Hadouken" from the later X-Men vs Street Fighter and VS series games. It also resembles the famous "Kamehameha wave" from the Dragon Ball series. * In the same vein, the Raging Fist ("Pummel") shares the button command and name of a special move in the Art of Fighting series, and is one of the signature moves of the Kyokugenryu style of karate, practised by protagonist Ryo Sakazaki. ru:Блиц (Final Fantasy VI) Category:Blitzes in Final Fantasy VI Category:Command abilities in Final Fantasy VI Category:Martial Arts